Official Drawception Discord
History Before the official Drawception Discord was created, people would go to unofficial servers, such as Discordception and D2. At approximately 3 PM PST on May 10, 2019, the server officially became verified by Discord staff. Overview The Official Drawception Discord server is currently the only official Drawception Discord server, the only Discord server to be moderated and supported by the Moderators, and is the only known Drawception Discord server which Reed is a member of. The server was announced on August 8th, 2018, and has been active ever since, with over 2,000 members in the server. The server includes 7 categories, nearly 90 channels, 45 roles, and has also held multiple events since the server was first announced. For April fools day, 2019, the server was temporarily renamed Eggception and the server icon was changed to an egg version of The Drawception D. Many of the server’s channels were also edited to include “egg”, with some members even changing their username to include “egg” as well. Rules In the discord there is a Server Rules channel which outlines the rules of the server which every user must abide to. These rules are: * Be respectful to other members * Don’t post 18+ content * Do not attempt to impersonate any member * Don’t swear at others or use slurs * Do not talk about others or your own bans/alts (both Drawception and discord) * Keep conversations polite and civil * No harassment or disrespect * Pick one username and stick with it (preferably your drawception username) * Don’t spam or flood chats * Don’t link to games or users you think should be limited - no witch-hunting * Don’t advertise other servers * Don’t dm people who barely know you * Don’t pm or ping Reed * Only use one Discord account If someone breaks these rules then they could be banned or kicked with or without any warning. Staff The Discord has had a decent amount of staff members help out on the server, with 12 members having served as staff in 3 different categories. Roles The Discord has 45 roles, some of which can be easily acquired, and others only given to a select few people. The role colors often change, usually to tie in with new palettes that are released on the site, except for the Admin role, which has always been blue. These are the known roles ranked from highest to lowest. *'admin' - This is the highest role on the server which gives members full control of the server. All members with this role are also moderators on the Drawception site itself. *'Mod' - This is the second staff role which gives members additional features on top of all priviliges that gatekeepers have. *'Gatekeeper' - This staff role is reserved for a select group of trustworthy members and allows them to access a private channel, change nicknames, manage messages, and other special priviliges. *'event overlord' - This role is given to members who oversee server events. These members do not play in teams in favor of auditing the whole event, like checking on teams and verifying panels to ensure fair playing. *'Love Machines '- This role was given to members who were on Team Love Machines, one of the teams of the Valentines Team Event. *'Rad Babes' - This role was given to members who were on Team Rad Babes, one of the teams of the Valentines Team Event. *'Forever Alone' - This role was given to members who were on Team Forever Alone, one of the teams of the Valentines Team Event, though no members currently have this role. *'Beans' - This role was given to members who were on Team Beans, one of the teams of the Valentines Team Event. *'Drawceptionist' - This is one of 3 optional roles that members can get in the #request-a-role-here channel and is for players who see themselves as player of the game. *'Captionist' - This is one of 3 optional roles that members can get in the #request-a-role-here channel and is for players who caption more than they draw. *'Artist' - This is one of 3 optional roles that members can get in the #request-a-role-here channel and is for players who draw more than they caption. *'verified' - This role is given to members who have linked their profile in the #verify-here channel, and have been verified by a gatekeeper, mod, or admin. This role allows members to view and send messages in the majority of the server’s channels, add songs to the music bots, and play in server events as long as they don't have the Event Ban role. Notably, server staff do not have this role. *'Warning 1' - This role is given to users who have broken the server rules once. Warnings can be forgiven if a member becomes staff, however. *'Warning 2' - This role is given to users who have broken the server rules twice. *'Warning 3' - This role is given to users who have broken the server rules thrice and is the final warning members receive before they're kicked/banned from the server. *'Second Chance' - This role is given to users who have been kicked from the server previously in the past on the condition that if they break the rules again, they'll be instantly banned from the server with no further warnings. *'Event Ban' - This role is given to members who have broken event rules and prohibits them from participating in future server events. *'Treat ��' - This role was given to members who were on Team Treat, the winning team of the Halloween Team Event. *'Trick' - This role was given to members who were on Team Trick, one of the teams of the Halloween Team Event. *'Bee ��' - This role was given to members who were on Team Bee, the winning team of the End of Summer Team Event. *'Beach' - This role was given to members who were on Team Beach, one of the teams of the End of Summer Team Event. *'Gameboy' - This role was given to members who were on Team Gameboy, one of the teams of the End of Summer Team Event. *'Trouble Muffin ��' - This role was given to members who were on Team Trouble Muffin, the winning team of the Birthday Party Team Event. *'Legdad' - This role was given to members who were on Team Legdad, one of the teams of the Birthday Party Team Event. *'Yellmo' - This role was given to members who were on Team Yellmo, one of the teams of the Birthday Party Team Event. *'Evergreen Warriors ��' - This role was given to members who were on Team Evergreen Warriors, the winning team of the Holiday Team Event. *'Gingerbread Army' - This role was given to members who were on Team Gingerbread Army, one of the teams of the Holiday Team Event. *'Festive Snowmen' - This role was given to members who were on Team Festive Snowmen, one of the teams of the Holiday Team Event. *'Guiding Stars' - This role was given to members who were on Team Guiding Stars, one of the teams of the Holiday Team Event. *'Blue ��' - This role was given to members who were on Team Blue, the winning team of the Red Vs Blue Team Event. *'Red' - This role was given to members who were on Team Red, one of the teams of the Red VS Blue Team Event. *'✨ Bingo Winner ✨' - This role was awarded to winners of the 2019 Bingo Event. *'✨ Previous Bingo Winner ✨' - This role was awarded to winners of the 2018 Bingo event. Permissions Channels The server has had 8 channel categories and nearly 90 channels throughout its history. Events Since the server’s creation, there have been 11 events held, 6 team events and 5 non-team events. * Red Vs Blue Team Event (August 24-26, 2018) * Drawception Bingo Event (November 10, 2018) * Holiday Team Event (December 22, 2018) * Avatar Party Event (March 24-27, 2019) * Giftception Event (March 24-30, 2019) * Birthday Party Team Event (March 30, 2019) * Drawception Bingo Event 2 (June 29, 2019) * End of Summer Team Event (August 17, 2019) * Halloween Team Event (October 26, 2019) * Duckmas Event (December 12-24, 2019) * Valentines Team Event (February 15, 2020) Category:Discord Servers